


[带卡]攻略卡片

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: FFF设定集其三攻略卡片：写上想要恋爱人的名字就有一天的恋爱，但是如果贪心第二天又写了别人的名字，那这两个人就会爱上对方。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 10





	[带卡]攻略卡片

“没事的！”一群女生站在我的身后，为我加油打气。我紧张地攥着情书和巧克力，僵硬地杵在原地。迎面走来了两个男生，一个有一头蓬松的黑发，他的眼睛是圆圆的杏眼，又大又亮，像只湿漉漉的小狗。他旁边的银发男孩比他矮一些，看上去对一切都很冷漠，眼睛也像是节省力气一样耷拉着。可这个银发男孩就是有一股吸引人的魅力，相比旁边的黑发男孩，一般人都会第一眼看到他。

来者是旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土，木叶的两个中忍。两个人的人气加起来是全木叶年轻男性忍者中最高的。其中卡卡西前辈占了99%，带土前辈占了1%，而他那1%，就是我贡献的。今天是情人节，给卡卡西前辈送巧克力的女生早在一周前就把他的柜子填满了，要不是因为他忍术高超、神出鬼没，可能他整个人都无法逃出巧克力山。然而旁边的带土前辈，看起来更像是卡卡西前辈这块甜美的巧克力的包装纸。这些卡卡西亲卫队的狂热fans们很快发现，不论走到哪，卡卡西前辈的旁边总有这个黑色头发的碍事男生。所以今天她们支持我的原因大概无他，只是想让我赶快搞定带土前辈，创造出一个和卡卡西的二人世界。

“啊——”思考间我被人推了出去，带土前辈一把扶住了我。“你没事吧？”他用热情洋溢的声音对我说，头上的橘色风镜更加鲜艳了。我的脸一下红了，这么近距离地看着自己喜欢的人，才觉得他长得真是完全不输给旁边那个银发男孩。卡卡西前辈已经被大胆的女孩围了起来，所以现在反而是我得到了好处，有了和带土前辈单独相处的二人世界。“带、带土前辈——”我找回了自己的声音。“我一直很喜欢您，今天是情人节，您能和我约会一天吗？”

“喂，带土，走了。”卡卡西前辈不知道用了什么忍术，已经摆脱了女生的包围，走了出来朝带土前辈说道。“可以啊！”带土前辈就像没有听到卡卡西说话一样，微笑着牵起了我的手。“谢谢你的喜欢，如果你不嫌弃我的话，那我们就走吧。”

“你中幻术了吗？”卡卡西前辈凑过来，疑惑地盯着带土前辈。带土前辈把风镜戴在眼睛上，摇了摇头。“没有啊，今天不是情人节吗，当然不能和你过一整天吧？啊我知道了，你不是因为没有人约，嫉妒本大爷了吧？”他露出一个嘲讽的笑容，拉住我朝着路的另一边前进。

“喂！那琳怎么办！”卡卡西前辈又在后面补了一句。“琳喜欢的不是你吗？比起我来说，今天看到你她才会比较开心吧。”带土前辈向后摆摆手，和我一起走远了。

此时我的心里已经忏悔了起来。对不起，丘比特；对不起，火影大人；对不起，卡卡西前辈；对不起，琳前辈；不过更对不起的——还是面前这个拿着木叶地图认真研究的人。带土前辈嘴里发出了烦恼的嘟囔声：“应该去哪呢？是甘栗甘，还是火影岩……”

我之所以能这么顺利地约到喜欢着琳前辈的带土前辈，是因为我作弊了。昨天我在村外的忍具店里用这个月出任务的所有工资买了一个神奇卡片，据说是二代目开发的秘术（虽然我也不知道为什么二代目每天都在开发秘术）。只要在这张卡片上写上自己喜欢的人的名字，那就能与他享有一天的约会。我只是从木叶村的一个卫星村来交流的小小忍者，我的忍村甚至小到在地图上都没有标记，情人节过后我就得回自己的村子了。但就算是这样的我，也是会想在情人节这天和自己喜欢的人一起度过，更不用说我喜欢的人是别人都没有发现他的优点的、世界上最善良、最勇敢、最阳光的人，这让我发自内心地感到自豪。

“果然还是甘栗甘吧！”带土前辈合上地图册，对我微笑了一下。“带土前辈想去哪里都可以！”我红着脸回答。“怎么能这样呢，约会的时候自然是女孩子的意见比较重要啦！不过你不讨厌吃甜食真是太好了，卡卡西那个家伙，是百分百的异端咸党，从来不肯去甘栗甘，真是的——你说说，人不吃甜食，是会生病的吧！”

我们就这样在批判卡卡西前辈的饮食习惯中走进了甘栗甘。老实说，甘栗甘因为甜度问题，一直算一家清净的店，然而今天这里坐了一个意想不到的人。卡卡西前辈转过头盯着我们，虽然他戴着面罩看不出表情，但我仍然有点受到敌意的错觉，于是往带土前辈身后躲了躲。卡卡西前辈没说什么，转过头去对着他桌上孤零零的一杯茶发呆。“老板，我要两份套餐A！”带土前辈朝熟识的老板打招呼。

“啊呀，这是你女朋友吗？”老板笑眯眯地递给他甜点和热可可，带土前辈既没有承认，也没有否认，我松了一口气。就在这时，一只猫突然窜进了店里，带土前辈躲避不及，朝前摔去，我不由得闭上了眼睛——照着这个轨迹，他手上的东西绝对会泼到我的身上。

“啧。”听到一声不耐烦的控诉，我才意识到自己毫发无损，便睁开眼睛查看情况。卡卡西前辈身上可谓是惨不忍睹，既有羊羹粘着的污渍，也有热可可造成的深色痕迹。而在冬天烫到不行的热可可有一部分还不幸泼到了他只有一个面罩保护的脸上，在他雪白的肤色上弄出了惹人怜爱的红色。“喂！笨卡卡！你没事吧！”带土前辈手里的托盘应声落在地上，他扑在卡卡西身上，拉下他的面罩吹了起来。我就这样毫无防备地看到了木叶七大秘密之一——然后不争气地晕了过去。晕过去之前，我想的是，这样一张脸，究竟是为什么要用面罩挡住呢。

“还有没有哪里不舒服？”再醒来时，我已经躺在火影岩旁的长椅上了。带土前辈蹲下来紧张地看着我，卡卡西已经换了一身有些偏大的衣服，局促不安地捏着长出来的一部分袖子。“啊！刚刚谢谢前辈了！”我清醒过来，想起了晕倒之前的事，于是对卡卡西前辈道谢。“没什么。”卡卡西前辈冲我笑了笑，我的心又不适时地狂跳起来。带土前辈把我扶正，自己站上了火影岩前的栏杆，展开双臂迎接吹过来的一阵带有微微春意的风。“你有看到吗？那边的岩石上就是我们木叶各个火影，”他指了指我们身后的巨大岩石雕像，只存在在神话传说里的英雄形象突然丰满了起来。“迟早有一天，等我开了眼，我也会在那上面。”他指着自己的风镜，自豪地说。

“那你的写轮眼是要雕在风镜外面吗？白痴。”卡卡西前辈不屑地发出异议。带土前辈见状翻下栏杆，一把揽过他的肩膀用拳头轻轻敲打着那头有些乱翘的银发。“这个就不是你该管的事情啦！但是等我当上火影后，你一定要辅佐我！”

“凭什么？”不知道是不是我看错了，卡卡西前辈的脸有些红。“当然是因为你也很优秀啦！虽然差我一点点，但是如果没有你的话，我一个人不能那么好地保护木叶、保护琳、还有……”带土前辈看了我一眼，我们的目光交汇了，两个人都红着脸低下了头。气氛一时之间有些尴尬，我便走到他们旁边，企图搭话缓解。“卡卡西前辈为什么不想当火影呢？”

“当火影的，只要有一个人就够了吧。”带土前辈已经面朝着火影岩认真烦恼了起来，他把风镜放下来又拉上去，看起来在纠结自己到底是要保持哪个造型。卡卡西前辈用温柔的目光盯着带土前辈的后背。“如果那家伙的梦想是当上火影，那我就支持他；如果他的梦想是保护木叶，那我就和他一起保护……”

“那前辈你自己的梦想呢？”我不解地看着他。“啊，我的梦想吗？”卡卡西前辈托住了自己的下巴，思考了一会儿。“梦想这个词，对我来说还是太遥远了，如果实在要说的话，可能就是实现那家伙的梦想吧。”

“为什么呢？”我又问了个傻问题。“因为那个笨蛋虽然很笨，又爱迟到，还是个爱哭鬼，可他比我们任何人都要善良，都要坚韧，都要有保护别人的决心。他的心灵太纯粹了，如果实现不了梦想的话，后果可能会很可怕吧。”卡卡西前辈出神地盯着远方。“再说了，他的梦想其实也是大家的梦想，和平不好吗？”他转过头来对我笑了一下，我觉得大事有些不妙。之前我喜欢带土前辈的原因，就是因为他有温暖的笑容，而卡卡西前辈则像外太空一颗遥不可及的星星一样，荒凉而冰冷。只是如今，我也知道了冰山也有融化的时候，虽然融化的理由不是因为我，可那些泛滥的水还是将我温柔地包覆。怎么办？我好像有一点变心的潜质。

此时带土前辈终于决定好了他日后的造型，而卡卡西亲卫队也追了上来，于是他一手牵着一个，带着我和卡卡西前辈跑走了。“怎么办？我本来说今天和你们一起吃饭的，可是现在走哪里去都会有女生跟着嘛！”带土前辈抱怨道。我突然对卡片的功效有了些疑问，既然是一日的恋爱，为什么带土前辈还想着和别人一起吃饭？还没等我想明白，卡卡西前辈就提出建议：“你们可以去我家吃饭，这样就不会有人跟着了。”

所以最后就变成了这样，琳前辈、卡卡西前辈、带土前辈和我坐在卡卡西前辈的家里，一起吃他做的鱼。卡卡西前辈家里的桌子并不大，我们四个人坐在一起有些拥挤，带土前辈为了让我们女生坐的位置多一些，就紧紧地贴着卡卡西前辈。而卡卡西前辈并无任何怨言。原来他不止会露出那么温柔的笑容，在日常生活中也是如此的绅士！我在心里又为卡卡西前辈加了一分，但决定性的因素还是我吃进嘴里的那一口鱼。虽然据卡卡西前辈说，这只是他在南贺川随便钓的，也是用书上最朴素的方法烹饪的，我却一个字也不相信——这比我吃过的任何一条鱼都要好吃得多。卡卡西前辈，上得厅堂，下得厨房，最重要的是，他还不像带土前辈一样对甜食极其狂热，我松了口气，因为甘栗甘，真的是太甜了。

吃完饭，带土前辈提出要送我回家。我们走在月光满盈的小路上，木叶村的景色变得熟悉又陌生，想到后天我就要离开这里，不由得有些伤心。带土前辈看出了我的心事，他用温柔的语气问我：“你是不是要离开木叶了。”

“是，是的……”我有些不敢直视他。

“虽然很感谢你，但是我现在还不能谈恋爱。”带土前辈认真地说。“战争还没有结束，琳和卡卡西也需要我来保护，你不会喜欢一个没办法随时陪你的男人的。”他递给我一盒甘栗甘的甜点。“你带回去吧，这是我们木叶最好吃的东西了，也当做我的白色情人节回礼。”

然后带土前辈转过身，潇洒地挥挥手，消失在了月色中。我很感动，也很想对着他的背影大喊：“带——土——前——辈——你——错——了——木——叶——村——最——好——吃——的——明——明——是——卡——卡——西——前——辈——做——的——鱼！！！！”

但我最后还是没有喊，而是在关门的前一秒冲到了忍具店，用下个月工资抵押了一张新的攻略卡片。反正我们忍者都是没有未来的人，朝闻道夕死可矣。带土前辈并不喜欢我，那我只和卡卡西前辈约会一天，也不算是太贪心了吧！在这张卡片上慎重地写下他的名字，再和之前那张卡片放在一起后，我沉沉地进入了梦乡。

第二天起床，我在街上立刻碰到了带土前辈和卡卡西前辈。但卡卡西前辈的身后却再也没有跟着女生了。这有些奇怪，更奇怪的是他们握着的手，还没等我问出口，带土前辈就把卡卡西前辈的手牵到嘴边亲了一下。

“你不知道吗？这家伙已经是我男朋友了！”


End file.
